


Eligos

by MBHAVEN



Series: Fallen Soulmates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bible Quotes, F/M, Fallen, Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHAVEN/pseuds/MBHAVEN
Summary: After the Fall..."Humans lie. Demons prefer the truth, it does more damage." - Eligos
Series: Fallen Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an original work of fiction. It is the beginning of My Fallen Soulmates Series. It is very MATURE and not suitable for the faint of heart. Though it has strong biblical references, it does not mean to infringe of others beliefs but merely show the characters view of things. (Remember its all fake people!)
> 
> Respect my creativity and do not copy. All Rights Reserved.

**PART 1 - One Millennia Later…**

**Chapter 1**

> _**“There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear: because fear hath torment.” 1 John 4:18** _

"I swear on all that is holy or even unholy if this bitch trills one more time I’ll run her through here and now witness be damned!’ Eligos thought to himself, grinding his teeth in

annoyance.

“Now, where was I?” The blonde asked him, batting her eyelash drawing attention to her sky-blue eyes while running her red manicured hand up his biceps.

He shrugged her off sighing as he did. “Saying something so utterly benign that even you got bored.” He replied drolly sipping his brandy and ignoring the rage that now

flashed in those stormy blues. The only reason he was still standing next to this creature was because of her scent. Initially, he thought the

intoxicating fragrance came from her but as he stood close to her he knew the scent was to light to be hers…and what a relief that was!

“You think just because you’re rich and hot, Victor Valac that you can speak to me like that!” She hissed venomously. “I’ll have you know that…”

“It doesn’t matter.” He said coolly, cutting her off and setting his glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “You’re going to fuck me anyway.” She opened her mouth to protest and

he lifted one dark brow. She closed her mouth. “Let’s go.” He didn’t wait to see if she was following or not but strolled through the guests at the Vizcaya Art Museum with fluid

grace as she bumped into patrons in her haste to catch up and keep his broad tuxedo-clad shoulders in sight.

As if summoned, the valet pulled up into the drive as they came down the stairs with his black classic Bugatti Voiture Noire, hopping smoothly out the driver’s seat and racing

around the car to hand Eligos the key before his feet touched the last step. Eligos headed to driver’s side and slid in, leaving the valet to open the door for his passenger. She

was barely in the seat when he sped off.

“Directions.” He ordered.

“I thought if anyone knew their way around it would be you.” She replied her voice back to being breathy and teasing.

“Directions,” Eligos repeated tiredly.

“Why don’t we go back to your place?” She suggested with a suggestively uncrossing her legs. “No doubt your bed is much bigger than mine.”

He sighed. Then slammed on the brakes. She flew forward almost smashing into the windscreen if she hadn’t braced herself on the woodgrain dashboard.

“You fucking ass…!” She cursed, straightening the already short silky black dress.

“Directions or get the fuck out!” He countered coldly without even looking at her.

He felt her eyes roam his all 6 foot 3 inches of his form then she huffed, flicking her short blond locks as she looked out the window. “That cock of yours better be worth it! 4th

Avenue!”

He inclined his head in response and sped off once more. Still not wearing her seatbelt, she grabbed hold to the dashboard and faced him once more this time, thrilled at his

reckless speed.

“At least you remembered to open the door for a lady this time!” She quipped as she stepped out in front of her apartment building, running a red manicured nail against his

chiselled jawline.

Eligos scoffed. “So, you’re a lady now?” He grinned mischievously. “Right now, I prefer the tramp.”

She licked her lips and skipped up the stairs, sashaying in her tight strapless dress to the elevator swinging her hips in invitation. He followed with a grin and the elevator doors

barely slid closed before she threw herself at him.

He prized her off gently teasing. “Patience.”

Breathing heavily, she replied. “I didn’t think you wanted to wait given the way you drove over here.”

“Some things are worth waiting for.” He said cryptically, all serious. Then gave her a small smile when he saw her watching him strangely. “After you.” He gestured as the

elevator doors slid open.

She smiled and reached inside her metallic black clutch purse then muttered a curse. “I forgot my key.” She informed him and his smile faded so fast, it felt like the entire

hallway had darkened with his mood. “No worries,” she said oblivious his change in mood. “I’ll just wake my roommate. She’s probably up anyway stuffing her ass again.” She

shook her head with a tired sigh as she pulled out her cell. “I really try with that girl, but she just doesn’t take my advice. I even paid for a gym membership I don’t even need!

Alex get your hands off the Chunky Monkey and open the door I forgot my key again!’ She demanded into the phone then slipped it back into her purse.

The strange scent got stronger and his whole body felt like it was lit aflame. What was happening? Eligos was wondering. And why did the smell seem so familiar yet so unique

and intoxicating? He felt like it was something he would easily get addicted to. He heard the latch at the door unlock one by one and with each click his heart pounded faster

and faster. Instinctively he took a battle stance, bracing himself for what? He didn’t know. As his hands made a fist, he felt something there he hadn’t in aeons, sweat.

A cool voice said from beyond the door, “I wasn’t eating Chunky Monkey Tricia! I’m sticking to the diet this time, I told you.”

“Yeah, you said that last time too!” Tricia shot back as she entered the apartment tossing her purse on the white entry table near the door. “Shoot! I forgot my jacket!” Tricia

groaned.

“You mean MY jacket? You lost it? Trish how…” Her words cut off as Eligos came into view. “Who is that?”

Eligos was too busy staring to pay attention to what was being said. Her head had a brightly covered wrap on it and brown eyes with flecks of green and gold stared back at his.

Her full lips parted as if to speak then she looked down self-consciously at herself, tugging at her pyjama top. He glared at her small hands and wished they’d remove the

offending garment altogether.

“Victor!” Tricia said snapping her fingers in front his eyes. “You okay? And what’s up with your eyes they…”

Before she could finish, he quickly recovered and smoothly introduced himself. “My name is Eligos Valac.” He said with a bow his accent thickening.

She looked at his bent form then at Tricia who was glaring at him. “I already introduced you,” Tricia said with her hands on her hips. “I thought you said your name was Victor!”

“Oh!” Eligos waved off with a smile still looking at the sugar-coated beauty before him. “I must have missed that. “Alex, I believe she called you? Is that short for something?”

“Yes,” Alex replied hesitantly looking from him to Tricia. “Um, Alexia.”

“Ah,” Eligos replied smiling as he lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it. “Much more suiting.” He breathed and she snatched her hand away, walking away to stand at her

roommate’s side.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tricia asked him boldly.

Still smiling at Alexia, Eligos replied “I’m afraid I’ll have to take a rain check on our little nightcap. He offhandedly replied. Licking his lips, he stepped closer to Alexia who

shrank back behind Tricia. He smiled, thinking of when he would make her come to him willingly…and how. “Good night, Sweet Alex.”

“Are you shitting me?” Tricia asked angrily then demanded as he smiled more. “GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!!” She slammed the door in his smiling face as he was memorizing

the features of his soulmate.

Eligos steps lightened as he drew close to the elevator. He heard the rumours and tales and stopped believing centuries ago until he stared into her eyes. And he knew she felt

it too. He took a deep breath, inhaling the memory of her scent as he licked his lips. Fuck, he was horny! In fact, he wasn’t until he got a whiff of her scent on the blonde earlier.

Well, he knew her name and where she lived, he would find out everything else about her and her strange scent while he made her his. Her scent. As alluring as it was it also

made him afraid but why? Maybe she had some dormant bloodline…but the blood of what? He needed a sample of it to be sure. Then his heart began racing for another reason

as a thought occurred to him. If she is my true mate, does that mean he could finally have proper…no! He cut the thought off angrily. It was best he didn’t get his hopes up too

much on that front. For all he knew, it could be a punishment of some kind. Fuck, even she could be a way to punish him!

He slammed the car door angrily and punched the steering wheel. He sat in the car rubbing his head. Walk away. Eligos told himself. This would not end well. Walk away.


	2. PROLOGUE

_**PROLOGUE - Heaven Before the Fall** _

> **“ ‘A stone that causes people to stumble and a rock that makes them fall.’ They stumble because they disobey the message—which is also what they were destined for.” – 1 Peter 2:8-9**

  
  
“And pray tell us what will be joining thine rebellion gain us, Lucifer?” Eligos asked, none too quietly.

“Keep thy voice down, Eligos!” Lucifer chided, looking around.

“He knows all, after all, brother.” Andras put in with a smirk.

Lucifer pouted and pointed to Andras “For that, methinks ye should remain.”

“Still, I do not understand thy disquiet about thy way of life,” Ramael questioned as he leaned back in his white gold-rimmed cushioned chair opening his long arms to gesture

to the lush green fields and beautiful blue sky. “Ye hath all that thee can ever desire.”

“Not all that thy desire.” Lucifer countered, glancing sadly at the marble floor than looking up at Ramael he added. “Freedom to be as thy desires is not granted.”

“Ye was created with a purpose, Luci,” Andras informed him using the nickname he hated. “Thy freedom comes from fulfilling thine duties.”

“Of course,…” Lucifer replied snidely, smoothing his golden locks. “ye speaks like a well-indoctrinated fledgeling. Pray tell, what do ye know of thine destinies and His divine

plans?” Before Andras could respond he added. “I’ll tell you what. NOTHING! Just like the rest of thee! He doesn’t even let ye visit thine own Meter after training.”

“I see Mother!” Andras piped with a bright grin.

“Of course, thee do!” Eligos replied with a dimpled chuckle, his amethyst eyes flashing with mirth. “Thee is always with the healers that’s why ye espies her so oft.”

In a cold tone, Lucifer commented. “Indeed. It makes one wonder if all thy ‘fun exploits’ are the reason ye hasn’t been assigned a proper duty yet.”

To get Lucifer away from that thought Andras injected quickly. “So, what did Michael and the other Elders think of thy plans?”

“Michael?” Lucifer sneered then leaned close to Andras. “Michael doesn’t know of thine plans and it would be wise of ye to keep it from him!”

Understanding the threat, Andras bowed his blond head and nodded.

“So, Michael’s out.” Eligos conceded. “Is Nate in agreement?”

“Nay.” Lucifer sighed straightening to his full height.

“Who else will be joining us then?” Ramael asked. “Surely you must have swayed some of the other Elders to the cause?”

“Of course, I have!” Lucifer assured him. “Though not the amount I would have like…”

“Nor the pieces, ye would have preferred.” Eligos chimed in.

“Yea,” Lucifer agreed. “I would have liked to have been able to sway Nathaniel at least but like Michael, he believes in his duty.”

“And without Nathaniel to counter-act Michael, if it comes down to a battle, all thine careful plans will be for nought.” Eligos pointed out. “Unless thee can convince at least

Gabrael to thine cause, count me out.”

Lucifer sighed. “As to be expected from you, Eligos. No need to ask your choice Andras, I know where thy allegiance lies, so Ramael is thee with me?”

Ramael didn’t want to choose between his brothers but he didn’t want them fighting over him also.

“I could use thy strong right arm at my side.” Lucifer pleaded softly.

“Perhaps…” Ramael began. “perhaps ye should seek an audience with Father…”

“Nay!” Lucifer protested. The time for talk is finished! He will never change! Nor will thee give way! This has to be done!”

“But thine brothers and sisters?” Ramael protested.

Lucifer sighed and took a seat beside him and asked. “Why is thee is being trained to fight?”

“For b-battle?” Ramael replied hesitantly.

“What battle? To defend His insipid creations. From what? Hmm?” Lucifer asked. “With whom? Who is the great enemy He is preparing us to face? What is their name?” Lucifer

looked at the four angels seated around the polished marble table. “Does anyone of you know?” When hung heads met his gaze, he added: “Does thee know there hath more

to duty and He is keeping it from us?”

“What more?” Eligos asked in curiosity.

“A whole lot more! Why do thee think there are forbidden books in the Library or that only certain designations are allowed to read certain books?” Lucifer pressed.

“Why would I learn about healing when we hath Healers?” Andras pointed out.

“Because Healers can kill thee as well as heal thee.” Lucifer supplied and their collective jaw dropped.

“But we don’t truly…pass,” Ramael said not want to put the name to the thing they were discussing.

“Oh yea, thou can!” Lucifer argued as he stood. “And thou can do a great many more things if thou open thyselves up to that wealth of knowledge. Knowledge Father hoards for himself.

Why does He wish us not to know about such things? Ask thyself that.” Then he turned to Ramael. “Ponder upon it, Brother Ram.”

Ramael nodded his dark head and Lucifer left.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Eligos said, “Don’t do it, Ram! Tis about his own selfish needs! Not us and certainly not about the betterment of anybody! Ye life is perfect!

Besides, can any of us best Nate or Michael? It would be the end surely!”

“Eligos is right,” Gadrael said finally speaking up. “He didn’t even ask me!”

“That’s why thee is against this!” Andras chuckled. “The brother knows he hath need of warriors, not musicians!”

“And that’s the only reason “Thy greatness” deemed it necessary to finally speak with us.” Eligos sneered. “In truth, I believe tis Ram’s skill with a bow is what he truly needs.

He’s the only one that can shoot down one of the Elder’s in midflight. The rest of us are just to make up numbers.”

“But thee is a fair fighter, Eli.” Gadrael pointed out.

“Against thy twin?” Eligos said lifting one dark brow in question.

“I see your point,” Gadrael replied quickly. “Gabrael would make quick work of you.”

“He doesn’t have the most powerful of the Elders on his side,” Eligos pointed out. “which means they believe he doesn’t have just cause and so neither should we.”

"But he is right in a way,” Gadrael conceded. “I mean, what is the great battle were training for?”

“Father knows and I’m sure the Elders know and that’s good enough for me,” Eligos said. “I just need to know who to send to the Healers.”

“But Lucifer has Father’s ear and he doesn’t know.” Andras pointed out.

Then they were all filled with disquiet for a moment.

“Mayhap they had a falling out?” Gadrael surmised. “Gabe mentioned that he and Father were on the outs.”

“But to turn brother against brother?” Ramael asked. “Tis a bit extreme for a family spat, don’t ye think?”

“Well, ye is the one closest to him Ram,” Eligos pointed out. “what do ye think his reasons are?”

Ramael shrugged and shook his head. “Not as close as ye think. He keeps his thoughts to himself. I didn’t even know of his plans through him, I heard the whispers same as

ye.”

“Have ye confronted him about it?” Andras asked.

“I tried,” Ramael admitted. “But he didn’t want to discuss it with me. Said ‘We should speak of more pleasant subjects when we’re alone.’”.

“Odd he didn’t discuss thy plans with ye,” Eligos said thoughtfully stroking his chin. “Odd indeed.”

“This whole thing seems odd if ye think upon it,” Andras said. “I mean, where is all this discontent coming from?”

“My thoughts exactly!” Eligos agreed. “Thou are fed, clothed, sheltered, trained and allowed to follow thy own pursuits…”

“In thine free time!” Gadrael put in. “Do ye know how oft I see my own brother?” When they shook their heads, he supplied “More than eleven moons! And not even in passing!

Ye see each other every day because thee share the same barracks, but ye only see me once a week on the Sabbath, when thine duties are done. As for seeing Mother, at least

Andras has a way to see her. How oft do singers get hurt? I haven’t seen her since the nursery! We are not free nor are all of us content with thine lot!” Gadrael finished then

stormed off.

“Well someone has some issues!” Andras joked to ease the tension Gadrael left in his wake.

“I’ve never seen Gad upset,” Ramael remarked calmly sipping his tea.

“I’ve never heard him speak so much unless he was singing!” Eligos chuckled uneasily.

“Do the others feel the way that Gad does?” Ramael wondered aloud.

“Most likely,” Andras replied, being serious for once.

“Why?” Ramael wondered. “Why do they want to leave here? Tis is our home. where will they go?”

“Good question,” Eligos stated while running his index finger on his lips. “Mayhap the plan isn’t to leave but to overthrow.” Eligos whispered to himself then grinned, “Now it

makes sense! Where will he go?”

“Oh!” Andras said in understanding. “Oh.” He repeated when he understood the impact of what will happen. “Pray, what will happen to us if he … is successful?”

“He won’t be,” Eligos assured, “but that doesn’t mean ye shouldn’t take extra care.”

“What do ye mean?” Ramael asked in confusion.

“Thee is an Elder after all,” Eligos pointed out. “It would do us no good to fully distance ourselves from thee.”

“I see,” Andras said with a smirk.

“Ye know, ye is right Ram,” Eligos said suddenly.

“I am?” Ramael questioned then squinted his silver-grey eyes at Eligos. “Right about what?”

“Right about not picking sides.” Eligos grinned wickedly. “Thee shouldn’t have to. Besides I’m curious about this knowledge Lucifer spake of, mayhap ye should be open at

least to some of it.”


End file.
